valorapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Valorumn
CREATION OF VALORUMN Thousands of millennia ago, the Dragon of Creation, Tiamat, came to a desolate rock floating through the cosmos. Devoid of life, this celestial object was incredibly rich in fine and rare minerals. Tiamat gathered the finest and strongest of the minerals, iron, copper, silver, and gold. From these she created the 4 Dragon Gods. Ferrus, the Iron Dragon of Earth. Cuprus, the Copper Dragon of Air. Argentus, the Silver Dragon of Water, and finally Aurous, the Golden Dragon of Fire . She tasked these divine children with sowing the seeds of life on the cold and lonely planet, and then departed to wander the planes once more. The 4 Dragon Gods set to work, combining their powers and crafting life all across the world they called home. After filling the once dead planet with air, seas, forests, and wildlife, they each set about to create beings that were entirely their own. The Iron Dragon created the mighty and powerful Orcs. The Copper Dragon created the lighthearted and resourceful Avians. The Silver Dragon Created the fair and graceful Elves. Lastly, the Gold Dragon created the stalwart and skilled Dwarves. Having filled their home planet with life and sentient creatures to inhabit it, the 4 Dragon Gods named their home Valorumn. To protect their child races, the 4 Dragon Gods combined their great powers and created Typhon, the 5 Headed Divine Beast. A dragon as massive and as powerful as Tiamat herself, Typhon had 5 heads, 1 each of Iron, Copper, Silver, Gold, and a fifth head that was luminously black and hard as diamonds. Believing their work complete, the 4 Divine Dragons ascended into the heavens and parted ways to search for their creator, Tiamat. For many eons, Typhon watched over the 4 child races of his creators. He watched empires rise and fall, civilizations grow, endless lives begin and end. After an unknown number of lives had passed before his eyes, Typhon grew lonely, cynical, and fatalistic. If all creatures under his watch lived such short, fragile lives then he would be doomed to his solitary post for eternity. Having almost been wholly consumed by the madness of his solitude, Typhon tried his own hand at creation. Overflowing with power but lacking the divine inspiration of his creators, Typhon created a race imperfectly in his own image. Dragons were borne into Valorumn. From gold came the Red Dragonflight, from silver came the White Dragonflight, from Iron came the Green Dragonflight, from copper came the Blue Dragonflight, and from Typhon’s own black diamond body came the Black Dragonflight. Typhon’s creations were each far more powerful than any of the other child races of Valorumn. At his behest, they attacked the other child races, carving out their own territories with no regard to those that came before them. The most violent wars were waged against these new dragons, and Typhon’s own rage was incurred by those that brought harm to his children. During the age of the Dragon’s Rule, almost all of the 4 other child races were forced either underground or deep into hiding. While Typhon was worshipped by his children, the other races of Valorumn all but forgot the tales of their 4 Divine Dragon Gods. If by happenstance or by her divine power, Tiamat returned to Valorumn shortly after Typhon unleashed his dragonflights on the world. Appalled by Typhon’s violence and his wanton creation of creatures as unique and divine as dragons, Tiamat sought to unmake the damage that was done. But Typhon cherished his new station as God of Valorumn, and together with his 5 Dragonflights attack Tiamat. Tiamat, the God of Life and Creation, did not posses the power to destroy Typhon, and instead could do little but battle him and his creations until her brother, Azrael, The Dragon of Death, found his way to Valorumn to return the beast to the Mote of Genesis. The eon that followed became known as the Apocalypse, a time of unending strife and violence. Despite the divine might of Tiamat, Typhon’s great power and the aid of his army of dragons waylaid their ancient progenitor. For a full age the mighty dragons fought, until the cosmic quakes of their struggle called back the 4 Divine Dragon Gods. Horrorstruck at what they beheld on their homeworld, the 4 joined Tiamat in battle and subdued Typhon and his dragons. Tiamat, finally free from her struggle with the Rainbow Beast, chastised her 4 children from abandoning their home and unleashing Typhon upon it. She gathered all but a few of Typhon’s dragonflights, and the greatest of the remaining members of the 4 child races together. To heal the wounds upon Valorumn, she joined the cousins together, Orc with the Blue Dragons, Avian with the Green Dragons, Elves with the Silver Dragons, and Dwarf with the Gold Dragons. The result of this joining was a new and diverse race known as Dragoons. Humanoid in size and shape, they bore the heads, wings, tails, and scales of their dragon cousins. The Dragoons would become the new guardians of Valorumn. In the center of a massive ocean, Tiamat crafted a cage to hold Typhon and his 4 creators, whose power was needed to hold their creation at bay. She raised a massive mountain from the sea to sit atop it, and it was on this mountainous isle that the Dragoons would make their home. From here they would study, train, learn, and keep watch over their ancient forebearers until Azrael made his way to Valorumn returned Typhon to the Mote of Genesis and freed the 4 Divine Dragons from their duty of subduing him. Hailed now as the chiefest of the Dragon Gods and dubbed the Platinum Dragon by the races of Valorumn, Tiamat departed once more to care for the endless other worlds that she had seeded with her divinity.